


Fighting For Love

by Leppeh



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Mirandy, Sad with a Happy Ending, Some Fluff, in sickness and in health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leppeh/pseuds/Leppeh
Summary: "I’m tired of fighting for something that should have been easy. Love, true love, is easy if you let it in and embrace it."
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 50
Kudos: 272





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me a couple of nights ago, so I sat down and wrote this last night instead of my other WIP. Hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> All errors are mine.
> 
> I don't own DWP, just borrowing it for a quick bit.

"This isn't working out Andrea," Miranda Priestly stated as soon as they were inside her townhouse. "It's best if we end this now."

Andrea Sachs, paused her movements and stared out the doorway briefly, then continued to close the front door. She turned around and stared at Miranda, the woman she's been in love with since her days at Runway, as her assistant. The woman that she had been trying to woo and persuade to believe that they belong together and will work out, since leaving Runway over the past year and a half ago. They had just came back from a nice dinner at a small, discreet Italian restaurant. The evening had gone well, conversations had flown easily between the two of them. She could think of nothing from this evening that would cause Miranda to suddenly want to end this, which meant Miranda was once again having doubts. 

From the beginning, when Andy first asked Miranda out, until now, Miranda had been against this relationship. She didn’t believe the two of them could work out. She told Andy to see reason, there were so many things standing against them like age, experience, people, etc. She argued that this is just a passing phase for Andy and it would soon pass. Andy had fought tooth and nail to get Miranda to agree to go on a date with her. It took her over a month to wear Miranda down. Letting out a long, deep sigh, Andy lifted her right hand up and ran her fingers through her hair. “Okay,” Andy said softly. 

Miranda whirled around to look at Andy, eyes widen in shock. She had expected Andrea to fight her and argue back, like she’d done all the other previous times when she had doubts. Andrea agreeing and giving in to Miranda’s request to end their relationship was the last thing she had expected. Masking her shock and putting on her La Priestly persona, Miranda provokingly said, “Okay? That’s all you have to say?”

“What else do you want me to say Miranda?” Andy despondent, asked. “You seem to have made up your mind. Who am I to challenge that?”

Miranda huffed and rolled her eyes. “It never stopped you before.”

Andy crossed her arms and leaned against the front door, while Miranda stood in the middle of the foyer staring at the flowers in a vase on a side table. “You’re right, I didn’t before. But I realized I’ve been the only one fighting for this relationship. Throughout our time together, you’ve spent every second of it questioning and fighting to prove that this is a bad idea. I thought that maybe once you’re used to us, you’ll believe that what we have is real; that maybe you’ll let yourself love me. Maybe you’ll tell your daughters. It’s been over a year though and I feel like I haven’t made any progress.

“Right now, I can only fight for one thing at a time. And I… I’m tired of fighting for something that should have been easy. Love, true love, is easy if you let it in and embrace it. You went into this relationship expecting it to fail, while I went into it fighting to make you see that it will work. We should be spending our time working together to fight other people, not each other.”

Andy paused in her explanation to wipe away the tears brimming in her eyes. She looked up at Miranda then looked away, staring into the dark hallway, leading to the kitchen. “Maybe you’re right after all. It’s best if we end this now, be…” Choked up, Andy cleared her throat. “Before you’ve fallen in love with me. As for me, as you know, it’s too late. I’ve loved you since before Paris, but don’t worry I’m young, I’ll bounce back.”

Andy pushed herself away from the door and walked towards Miranda. She raised her right hand and cupped Miranda’s cheek, while her coffee brown eyes searched for Miranda’s deep blue eyes. Andy smiled softly at Miranda, then leaned in and capture her lips with her own. Eyes closed, Andy kissed tenderly Miranda for the last time. The kiss contained love, longing, and heartache. Pulling apart, Andy brought her left hand up to catch a tear slipping down Miranda’s other cheek. 

“I’ve never wanted to hurt you or make you sad. I just want you to be happy. If my not being here makes you happy then okay, I’ll leave.”

Andy leaned in again to give Miranda a soft, gentle kiss, then stepped away. She stroked Miranda’s cheek, then turned and quickly walked towards the front door. Her hand hovers at the doorknob for a brief second before turning it and opened the door. She glanced back to find Miranda looking at her. A blanket of silence surrounds them as they stared at one another for a moment before Andy turned and walked out the door. 

“Goodbye Miranda.”


	2. Chapter 2

**_*One Week Later*_ **

Frustrated with her staff’s continuous incompetence, Miranda let out an exasperated sigh, tossed her red pen onto her desk, and swirled her chair around to look out her office window towards the streets of New York City. It’s been a long, infuriating week and even though it’s Friday, her week isn’t even over yet. It started with the Art Department having misplaced a few pages of the September issue on the week of it going to print. Then her staff can’t seem to come up with new, fresh ideas for the next issue. Now the new photographer that Irv had insisted they use had completely botched up the photo shoot, it’s going to cost them more money to get it redone.

“Hello Miranda,” Nigel greeted as he walked into her office.

Miranda whirled her desk around and glared at him. “We don’t have a meeting Nigel. You should be working and making sure your staff doesn’t misplace any other important pages.”

Nigel winced at the icy glare and brusque tone. He had to admit, his staff had dropped the ball and nearly caused a catastrophe. Luckily they had kept the first drafts of the missing pages, otherwise he doesn’t even know what Miranda would have done to everyone. She’d been breathing more fire this week than she had in a long while. Nigel shuddered internally and cleared his throat. “I’ve already given them a stern talking to and told them to shape up or leave.”

Miranda rolled her eyes. “Well, move at a glacial pace why don’t you.”

Nigel came closer to Miranda’s desk and took a seat at one of the visitor’s chairs. Miranda raised her right eyebrow and pursed her lips. 

“Are you alright Miranda?” Nigel asked. “You’ve seemed to be more unhappy than usual.”

“I’d be happier if my staff is more competent,” Miranda tersely bit out.

“Seriously, is everything okay with you and Six?” Nigel inquired, his eyebrows scrunched up in worry. “Is something going on with Six?”

Rolling her eyes, Miranda huffed out. “Spit it out Nigel. What are you getting at?”

“Well, I was at a party last night and had overhead one of the _Mirror’s_ journalists complaining about Six taking a year sabbatical. He wasn’t able to provide any further details and I tried calling Six, but she hasn’t answered her phone nor has she called me back. Is she okay?”

“That’s all.” 

Nigel hesitated before getting up and leaving Miranda’s office, he had hope to get some answers or at least reassurance that Six was okay. 

Miranda whirled her chair back towards the window. She had sat there listening to Nigel’s ramble, concern crossed her face for a brief millisecond, before she masked it again. Memories of the previous Friday evening played in her head. She had realized she’d made a grave mistake last week when she was testing Andrea again with one of her usual ‘break up’ line. It was a game that they played, at least that’s what she had thought. She wanted to take back the words, but her stubbornness and La Priestly persona had prevented her from doing it. It had caused her to become tongue tied after listening to Andrea conveyed how difficult she’d been to Andrea and to their relationship. Her Andrea never complained during the entire time of their relationship. She always had a big, bright smile for Miranda and would laugh then waved off Miranda’s doubts. 

Hearing Andrea said she hoped Miranda would love her, broke Miranda’s heart. She didn’t realize Andrea didn’t know that she loves her. She had wanted to apologize, to run after Andrea and declare her love, but her legs were glued to the floor and her throat wouldn’t work; so she had to watch Andrea walk out the door.

She had thought, hoped, that maybe after a night’s sleep, Andrea would call her or come over apologizing and talk her into continuing the relationship; but that didn’t happen. Miranda had given in and attempted to call her, yet the silly, willful girl didn’t answer. Andrea didn’t even return her calls. She figured Andrea is probably very upset with her and maybe she just needed time to cool off. Now a week later, hearing Nigel announce that her Andrea is taking a sabbatical from work and not answering his calls either is cause for concern.

Hoping there are clues to what Andrea had said during their time together last Friday, Miranda replayed all of Andrea’s words in her head, from what she had said during dinner and when they had gotten back to the townhouse. At dinner, Andrea spoke of the article she had finished and then she’d ask Miranda about the girls and _Runway_. There weren’t any mention of her wanting to take time off or any problems she had to deal with at work or with her family.

_‘Right now, I can only fight for one thing at a time.’_

That was what Andrea had said that night. ‘What did she mean by it?’ Miranda thought. ‘What other fight does she have to deal with?’

Miranda turned around in her chair and grabbed her phone. Unlocking it, she tried calling Andrea again but it went straight to voicemail. Frustrated, Miranda hit the ‘End’ button and tossed her phone on her desk.

“Emily.”

Emily, her first assistant quickly ran into her office with notepad and pen. “Yes, Miranda?”

“Clear the rest of my day. Have Nigel finalize the details for the re-shoot. Tell Patrick he has to handle it no one else. I want my bag and Roy down stairs in five minutes,” Miranda demanded as she packed up her desk. “Make sure the Book is delivered by 10 PM. That’s all.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was quite hard to write this chapter. Trying to convey the many feelings and enduring the sadness myself is quite tough. Never knew I was this sentimental until now. :)

Andy let out a loud sigh of relief as she walks into her apartment. It had been a long day filled with running around for interviews and finishing up articles for the _Mirror_ ’s print deadlines. She is grateful that her Editor-in-Chief, Greg Hill, had declined her resignation and instead suggested she take a sabbatical for what she needed to do. She just hope she’s tough enough to fight through these next several long months. 

Closing and locking the front door, Andy tossed her keys into the bowl sitting on the side table and flipped on the apartments lights, only to jump back in fright. There sat Miranda, the love of her life, staring at her and waiting. 

“Jesus Christ, Miranda! Why didn’t you turn on the lights?” Andy questioned, while she leaned against the front door with her right palm pressed against her chest. “What are you doing here anyways?”

Miranda ignored Andy’s questions and ran her eyes up and down Andy’s body, as if checking for injuries or signs of unwell. Running her eyes back up Andy’s body and making eye contact, Miranda asked her own questions. “Why didn’t you tell me you were planning on taking a sabbatical from work?”

Andy returned the favor and ran her eyes across Miranda’s body, mostly focusing on her face and eyes to try and get a read on her, but Miranda being Miranda kept it blank and closed off. She rolled her eyes and scowled at Miranda. “Why do you care? We’re over remember? Which reminds me, I need my apartment keys back.”

She can see the slightest flinch from Miranda’s body and a twitch in her face, like Andy’s words had hit a nerve. Andy mentally shook off the foolish thoughts and pushed away from the door then proceeded to take her heels off. She glanced over at Miranda and can see that she’s struggling on deciding what she wanted to say in answer to Andy’s queries. Leaving her be, Andy set her messenger bag down on the dining table and went about pouring herself a glass of water, briefly pondering if she should be a good host and pour Miranda a glass. ‘If she can let herself in without permission after wanting to end their relationship, she can get her own damn water,’ Andy huffed in thought.

“You never told me how your yearly check-up went,” Miranda’s quiet voice pierced through the silence that had enveloped them making Andy jump for the second time that night. Andy whirled around and looked at Miranda, who was still sitting on the sofa, through the kitchen opening. She debated on what to say and wondered why Miranda was there. Miranda had gotten what she’d wanted, for the relationship to end, for Andy to leave her alone. There was no reason why she should be here at the apartment, demanding answers to things that no longer affects to her.

Miranda stood up from the sofa and walked over to stand in front of Andy. She reached out and gently stroked Andy’s face. While Andy closed her eyes, cherishing the feeling for a few moments, Miranda lightly ran her fingers across Andy’s eyebrows, down the bridge of her nose, across her lips, then cupped her rosy cheek. “Andrea, what aren’t you telling me?” Miranda softly asked.

Hearing the question, Andy’s eyes opened and she quickly withdrew from Miranda. “I still have a full night of work to finish, so I’m going to go shower. Leave the spare keys on the counter when you leave,” Andy said, as she walked out of the kitchen and towards her bedroom, leaving Miranda to stare after her.

**XXXX**

Turning her shower on so the water can heat up, Andy move towards the bathroom sink to take off her makeup. Mid-way through the process, she made eye contact with herself in the mirror and stopped to stare. Her eyes brimming with tears as she replayed what happened in the kitchen back in her head. Gripping the sink with both hands, she breathes in and out slowly to get her bearings together long enough to get undressed and into the shower. 

Submerging her head in the pouring hot water, Andy let the tears fall. She had thought that she was done crying for the week, but seeing Miranda, hearing her soft voice, and feeling her warm touch again was like hitting the restart button on all the pain she had felt last Friday. The flood gates opening full force, she wraps her left arm around her stomach while her right hand came up to muffle her crying, just in case Miranda was still out there in the apartment.

She’s not sure how much time had passed, but suddenly she felt warm arms wrapped around her, while an equally warm and naked body pressed itself against her back. Andy’s body stiffen for a brief second before she turned around in Miranda’s arms and proceed to sob into the crock of Miranda’s neck. Her body shook as the sobs wracked through her body. Miranda held her tightly against her body, as one of her hands caress her back in the hopes of calming her and soothing whatever pain she’s feeling.

**XXXX**

After awhile, Miranda turned off the water and helped Andrea out of the shower. She grabbed one of the white towels off of the hook and wrapped it around Andrea’s body, drying her in the process. Once Andrea was sufficiently dried, Miranda grabbed another towel and dried herself as Andrea stood there watching. Happy that they’re both dry, Miranda lead Andrea back into the bedroom and nudged Andrea to get in before following her. Laying in a spooning position, Miranda’s front to Andrea’s back, Miranda stroked her hand up and down Andrea’s body.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Miranda quietly asked. After arriving at Andrea’s apartment and realizing she wasn’t there, Miranda decided to sit and wait for her to come home. She hadn’t intended to rifle through Andrea’s things or invaded her privacy; however, the test result was laying there on the coffee table with the words ‘Presbyterian Hospital’ showing. It’s not her fault that it was laying in plain sight. 

“There was nothing to tell yet,” Andrea said. “I wanted to wait until the biopsy result came in.”

“When?” _‘When did you do the biopsy? Why didn’t you tell me so I can be there to hold your hand?’_

“The week the girls were with you.”

“Why didn’t you tell me last week?”

“I was going to Friday evening.”

“Until I had gone screwed it up?”

Seeing no reason to respond to that question, Andrea laid there in silence. Miranda shifted back some and moved to turn Andrea around to face her. They looked at each other, love and pain showing in both their eyes. Reaching up, Miranda stroked Andrea’s cheek then leaned in to softly kiss her.

“I love you,” Miranda said as she pulled back from the kiss. “I’m sorry for last Friday. I want to be there for you every step of the way. I want to help you fight this together.”

Eyes brimming with tears, Andy leaned in and kissed her, letting the love, fear, and passion come through.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING*  
> Note: there is mentions of cancer, of loss (not of death, but another type of loss). I'm not sure what else to warn without ruling the chapter. I just want you all to be ready for this.
> 
> I had thought that chapter 3 was hard to write, but then this chapter took a 180 and it's a lot tougher than the last. I don't go into details but this kind of hits home, in some ways, so I didn't do much rereading or editing. I apologize for any errors and such.
> 
> Chapter 5 is the end and will be happier. I'm sorry for all the angst.

Andy may be young and lack many life experiences, but one thing she does know is that she does not like hospitals. No matter how many times she’s been in hospitals, no matter how helpful and friendly the doctors and nurses are, she just does not like hospitals. The beds are uncomfortable, the dressing gown they want you to wear is too breezy, and the hospital rooms are so sterile and cold. She _does not_ like hospitals! Yet, here she is, spending the night at the hospital prior to surgery the following morning. How did a simple yearly exam at the gynecologist office a few weeks ago turned her life upside down in just a blink of an eye?

******_*Flashback*_ **

_Lying on the exam table, Andy tried to think of something else to distract her from the awkward and uncomfortable feeling down below caused by her gynecologist. She hated these yearly check-ups, but needs must, especially with her having polycystic ovary syndrome (PCOS). The disorder itself isn’t hard to manage, as long as she kept up her exercise regime and maintain a healthy weight and eating habits. It’s the other possibilities that gives her pause, like a high chance of infertility, type 2 diabetes, and the big C…_

_“Have you been experiencing any pain during intercourse or bleeding aside from your monthly menstrual?” Dr. Whibley asked, while examining her pelvis._

_Her doctor’s questions gave Andy pause. She briefly reviewed the past few months and hesitantly she answered, “Yes, there were some pain and discomfort, but I figured it was because I was close to my menstrual.”_

_“What about bleeding between your periods?”_

_“Yes...”_

_Dr. Whibley looked up from her exam and made eye contact with Andy. “I would like to do further testing of your pelvis and uterus.”_

_Sitting up slightly, Andy’s face scrunched up and stuttered out, “Oh… Um… Okay… Is everything alright?”_

_Calmly, Dr. Whibley sat up on her stool and addressed Andy in a steady, professional, manner, “I’ve discovered some abnormalities along your vaginal walls and cervix. I would like to do a transvaginal ultrasound to get a closer look and possibly rule out other conditions. Now before you panic, it could just be an inflammation.”_

_"An… and if it’s not an inflammation?” Andy asked, as she fidget with her hands nervously._

_“I’m not going to lie to you Andy,” Dr. Whibley stated. “Due to you having PCOS, there is a high chance this may be endometrial cancer. But like I mentioned, let me do a closer exam and we’ll go from there.”_

_Internally terror-stricken, Andy nodded her head and laid back down. Her hands fisted tightly on both sides of her as she once again tried to think of something else._

_XX_

_It’s been a week since her gyno exam and nearly five days since the biopsy and additional testings, Andy was anxious to find out what the result is. For the past week, she’d been keeping busy by volunteering for various articles at the_ _Mirror_ _and working on her two freelancing pieces, praying every time she had a quiet moment. She’s not sure what she’d do if it wasn’t just inflammation. She’d already come to terms with the slim probability of being able to have children when her gyno during college had diagnosed her with PCOS. She had read up on it and have read other women’s experiences. Of how some of them had kids just fine, while others struggled. Either way, they all gave her the hope she had need, she had a chance. Now though, it seems that hope is getting bleaker and bleaker each day._

_Suddenly Andy’s phone rang, startling her out of her morose rumination. She reached for her phone, that was sitting on the side table, to see that it was the call she’d been waiting for. A sense of foreboding took hold of her entire being as she shakily tapped the green button on her phone to answer._

_“Hello? Andy Sachs speaking.”_

_“Hello Andy! It’s Jackie, Dr. Whibley’s medical assistant.”_

_“Hi Jackie, have the tests results come in?”_

_“Yes, it has. Dr. Whibley would like for you to come in so she can discuss it with you. Are you able to come today?”_

_Andy hesitated, coming in to talk meant it was bad news. “Yes, sure. I can be there in half an hour if that’s okay?”_

_She can hear clicking on the other end, like Jackie was typing on the computer._

_“That’s fine. It looks like she’s free for the next few hours. I’ll put you down on her schedule then. See you soon.”_

_“Alright, bye Jackie.”_

_XX_

_“You have endometrial cancer.”_

_That phrase replayed in Andy’s head over and over again ever since she left Dr. Whibley’s office. She’d been wandering New York City’s streets aimlessly. No destination in sight. She’s not sure how she can come to grips with this. That hope she had, of someday having a child of her own, of building a family, is gone. All dashed away in that one sentence, ‘You have endometrial cancer.’_

_Surgery to remove the uterus, fallopian tubes, and ovaries was the best option. As soon as possible Dr. Whibley had said, to prevent the cancer cells from spreading. How can they expect her to be okay with it all? What is she going to tell her parents? Before her thoughts could venture any further, her phone began to ring. Andy pulled it out of her bag and on the screen showed ‘Love.’ God, what was she going to tell Miranda? Taking a deep breathe, Andy answered the call. “Miranda.”_

_“Andrea, there you are. What could possibly be so important that the phone had to ring forever before you answered?”_

**_*End of flashback*_ **

“Is there anything you need me to bring?” Lily asked her, breaking her from her reverie. 

“No, I have everything I need to keep me busy.” Andy held up her laptop, two books that she’s been meaning to read, and her phone. “Go home and get some rest.”

“You sure you don’t want me to stay and keep you company? I know you don’t like hospitals.”

Andy chuckled, “I’ll be fine Lily. Go home and enjoy your bed, at least one of us should.”

Lily chuckled in response and walked over to give Andy a hug. “Since you put it that way, I-”

Lily’s retort dies on her lips as they heard a soft, but strong, icy voice uttered out, ‘Do you know who I am?’, then a tentative, yet strong voice saying, ‘Yes Ms. Priestly. I still can’t let you through without approval.’

“Lily, how did Miranda know I’m here?” Andy asked, giving Lily a steely look. 

Lily shrugged her shoulders and shifted her eyes away from Andy, “Um… well, I…”

"Lily!” 

"Alright! I called her and told her, okay? You said it yourself that she came over the other night and declared her love for you and everything.”

Andy rubbed her face with her hands and sigh. She can’t believe Lily had done this. If she had wanted Miranda there herself, she would have given her the details. Now what is she supposed to do?

“She wants to be here and take care of you, Andy. Let her,” Lily beseeched, while laying a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Before Andy can address the issue, a knock sounded at her door. She looked over to it as it opened to reveal her night nurse, Rebecca. “Sorry to interrupt Andy, but Miranda Priestly is insisting to be let in to visit you.”

Andy gave Rebecca an apologetic smile, since she knew how much hell Miranda had raised while out there trying to gain entrance into the oncology wing. She hopes no one cried or was fired because of this. “You can let her in Rebecca and I’m sorry for whatever issues she may have caused out there.”

Rebecca smiled in return and said, “Nothing we haven’t dealt with before Andy.”

As Rebecca closed the door to her room again, Andy and Lily gave each other a look then chuckled and shook their heads. 

**XXXX**

Miranda Priestly was not happy. She was far from happy and past the point of furious. She had thought that Andrea and her had come to an understanding after their multiple rounds of lovemaking on Friday night and Saturday morning. She thought her declaration of love for the girl had solved the issues Miranda had caused. They had even spoken with one another a few times since then, so she didn’t understand why Andrea had failed to inform her that she was being admitted to the hospital tonight for monitoring before surgery tomorrow morning. Having to hear from Lillian, half an hour ago, about both events had hurt more than she wanted to admit to herself or anyone.

What seemed like hours, waiting for the incompetent hospital staff to let her through, was just mere seconds before she was let through and then she is standing in front of Andrea’s door. She throws the door open and did a quick scan around the room, making sure it’s up to standards for her Andrea, before laying her eyes on the infuriating girl sitting up on the hospital bed. Giving Lillian a slight nod, she strolls over to Andrea’s bedside and takes a seat on the bed next to her. “Andrea, you’ve seemed to have forgotten to inform me of your hospitalization and surgery the last time we’ve spoken to one another.”

“It’s not called forgetting if I didn’t want you here in the first place, Miranda,” Andrea responded.

**XXXX**

Andy noticed the hurt flashing quickly through Miranda’s face and felt bad for a split second. She loves the woman dearly, but right now she didn’t have the time nor energy to figure Miranda out. She’s not sure if she can trust Miranda with her heart at the moment.

“Why not?” Miranda quietly rasped out.

From the corner of her eye, Andy can see Lily quietly slip out of the room to give them their privacy. 

“I can’t right now Miranda,” Andy said. “I told you before, I can only fight one thing at a time right now.”

Miranda frowned. “I thought we’ve resolved this over the past weekend? You know I don’t like repeating myself Andrea, so I’ll only repeat this once. I’m not going anywhere. I want to be here with you and help you fight this, together. I love you, Andrea.”

Eyes tearing up, Andy looks away from Miranda. “I don’t need your pity, Miranda.”

“Pity? What pity?” Miranda asked, as she wipes away the tears falling from Andy’s cheek. She gently moves Andy’s face back so she can look at her again. “What makes you think I am pitying you?”

Andy shakes her head and close her eyes. “Don’t you find it coincidental that you decide to declare your ‘love’ for me the same night you found out I have cancer?”

Miranda cups Andy’s right cheek with her hand and looks into her eyes. “I. Love. You. Andrea Sachs. It isn’t coincidental at all. The night that I had gone to your apartment, before I saw the test results, I had planned to apologize for my behavior and tell you that I love you. I’ve loved you since _Runway_.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“I know after all I’ve done and all I’ve put you through, it’s hard to believe my sudden declaration of love. I’ll prove it you, from now until you do,” Miranda passionately declared. “And I’ve told the girls about us. They weren’t that surprised by it and actually said they already knew. I’m not leaving Andrea.”

Andy throws herself into Miranda’s arms and held onto her tightly, while crying on her shoulders. “I’m scared,” she whispered out.

Miranda pulls Andy closer to her and gently rocks her. “There’s nothing to be scared of darling. It’s just a hysterectomy and salpingo-oophorectomy. From what I read, it’ll be a simple procedure and non-intrusive. They’ll put you to sleep for it and when you wake up it’ll be over. I’ll get to take you home after.”

“I won’t be able to have children, Miranda,” Andy cried out in despair. “I won’t know what it feels like to be pregnant.”

**XXXX**

Miranda’s heart clenches tightly upon hearing her Andrea crying out for her loss of womanhood. She wishes she can do something to take away this pain and sense of loss from her love.

“Oh darling. If I could, I’d trade places with you right now,” Miranda said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the amount of time it took me to finish this chapter. In my defense, I had gotten sick and then once I was better I couldn't remember what I had wanted to write for the ending. A bad case of writer's block stood in the way, along with other story ideas were pushing towards the forefront.
> 
> Anyways, I hope this last chapter meets your expectations.
> 
> Disclaimer: sorry, I still don't own DWP.

**_*One and a half year later*_ **

“Do you, Miranda Priestly, take Andrea Sachs to be your lawfully wedded wife?” Nigel asked.

“I do,” Miranda said, as she lovingly stared at Andrea, with a smile bigger than anyone has ever seen on her face.

“Do you, Andrea Sachs, take Miranda Priestly to be your lawfully wedded wife?” Nigel asked.

Andrea, grinning brightly at Miranda, declared, “Oh, I absolutely do!” Causing Nigel, their family and friends to chuckle at the enthusiasm. 

“By the authority vested in me by the States of New York, I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may now kiss your bride.”

**_*Flashback to one and a half year ago*_ **

_Miranda paced Andrea’s hospital room like a caged lion. It’s been nearly three hours and no one has come to tell her how the surgery went. She didn’t understand how the staff of this prestige hospital cannot competently provide her with the promised updates, especially after the surgery had gone over what was supposed to be one and a half hour to at most two hours mark. And where was that nurse she was speaking with? The woman said she was going to try and get her an update, that was nearly half an hour ago!_

_Miranda huffed out in annoyance then pulled her phone out, “Emily, get me-”_

_Before she could get any further with her demands, the door opened to reveal Andrea’s surgical doctor, Charles Lowell. Without looking at her phone, she tapped the end button and glared at the doctor._

_“You’re late.”_

_With his hands in his white coat’s pockets, Dr. Lowell tipped his head in an apologetic manner. “We had a minor complication during surgery, but we had quickly resolved it and surgery was a success. We removed all affected areas and lymph nodes for testing. We also inspected the areas around the uterus and there doesn’t seem to be any signs that the cancer had spread, which is a good sign. It means that we had caught this at an early stage.”_

_Miranda’s stomach lurched at the word ‘complication’. Right hand to her chest, as if to keep her heart from jumping out of her chest cavity, she took a deep breath to calm the sudden nerves and fear, and whispered out,“C-complications?”_

_Dr. Lowell cleared his throat and said, “One of the cysts had burst during surgery, so we had to stop the bleeding before she bled out. Once we stopped that, we were able to continue with the surgery.”_

_“Andrea?”_

_“She’s in recovery. They’ll bring her down in the next 20 minutes.”_

_She lets out the breath she didn’t realize she was holding and asked, “You’re sure you’ve gotten all the affected areas and there’s nothing else to worry?”_

_“Yes, we’ve removed all the areas we’ve discussed and the sites around it doesn’t have any signs of cancer cells. The lymph nodes have been sent to the lab for testing. I’ve asked them to expedite it, we should have the results back by tomorrow morning.”_

_“When can I take Andrea home?”_

_“As long as there’s no infections to the site and her vitals continues to be fine, we will discharge her tomorrow afternoon.”_

_XXXX_

_After Dr. Lowell had left the room, Miranda began to pace the room again. She was trying her best to not replay all of the negative things the doctor had told her and instead she tried to focus on the positive outcomes. She glanced down at her wrist watch to see how many minutes have past and scowled when she noticed that not even five minutes have gone by. Waiting for the hospital staff to bring Andrea back to her room from recovery was one of the longest moments of Miranda’s life, the other being the time she was in labour with her daughters. When Dr. Lowell had said ‘in the next 20 minutes’, he should have said hours, because that’s what it felt like; every minute felt like an hour had gone by. Miranda Priestly, who waits for no one, have been waiting all morning for Andrea to be back by her side. She needed Andrea here so that she can personally make sure that her Andrea was indeed fine._

_Finally, before she could wear down the tile floors with another round of pacing, Miranda’s hyper sensitive hearing picked up noises coming from outside of Andrea's room and what, she hopes, to be Andrea’s bed being rolled closer. The door opened to reveal the hospital staff wheeling her Andrea in. ‘Finally!’ She thought. Patiently, in her opinion, she stood out of the way so they can settle bed in place and ensure everything else is properly set up for her Andrea’s comfort. Seconds later, deeming that they have had enough time, Miranda walks over to the right side of Andrea’s bedside and sat down on the chair that was already there. She slips her cold hand into Andrea’s warm one and brought it up to her lips for a kiss._

_“When will she wake?” Miranda asked aloud, while her eyes skimmed over Andrea’s features. Her darling’s face was pale and lips a bit chapped, but her breathing seems normal._

_Rebecca, Andrea’s nurse, glanced over to Miranda and said, “The anesthesia should be wearing off in the next hour. She’ll feel some discomfort, but don’t let her move too much otherwise it’ll tug at the stitches and may rip. Also, her throat will probably be dry, we can give her ice chips for that. No water or anything else until the doctor deems it’s fine.”_

_Miranda nodded her head at Rebecca’s instructions. Not paying any mind to Rebecca or the hospital’s staff, Miranda focused her attention on Andrea’s unconscious form. She brought her right hand up towards Andrea’s face and gently caress her face, from her hair and eyebrows, down to her cheeks. Miranda leaned over and tenderly kissed Andrea on the lips._

_“I love you, my Andrea.”_

_XXXX_

_*Two weeks later*_

_“Mom! Andy! Wake up!” Caroline and Cassidy yelled as they burst through the master bedroom’s door and dove onto the bed. They wiggle their way up to where Miranda and Andy are laying cuddled up to each other._

_Andy groaned, “five more minutes,” then burrow her head further into Miranda’s neck, while pulling the blanket up higher to cover the two of them. Miranda hummed in agreement and pulled Andy’s body closer to her._

_“You…” Caroline began._

_“GUYS!!!” Cassidy continued loudly._

_The two of them looked at each other then got up on their knees and began shaking Miranda and Andy._

_“Wake up!” “Wake up!” “Wake up!”_

_“Alright! Alright!” Miranda said in defeat. “Just please stop with the shaking. Goodness girls.”_

_The girls stopped what they were doing and grinned down at the two adults._

_“You’ve raised demons Miranda,” Andy muttered from the crook of Miranda’s neck._

_“Yes, I’ve regret bringing them on vacation with us,” Miranda bemoaned._

_“You should have sent them to my parents. Just think, they’d be outside raking leaves or something by now,” Andy lamented_

_“Hm…,” Miranda said. “You know Andrea, it’s not too late. We still can…”_

_“Hey! We’re sitting right here you know,” Cassidy disgruntled._

_“Yeah! And it IS too late. We’re not going anywhere,” Caroline sassed. “You’re stuck with us.”_

_Miranda and Andy looked at one another, silently communicating to each other, then all of a sudden they grabbed the girls and started tickling them. Loud laughter rang out from Caroline and Cassidy as they tried their best to squirm away from the tickling fingers._

_XXX_

_After a day filled with fun in the sun, the little family decided on a stroll along the beach to walk off their dinner before indulging in a little bit of dessert. Andrea interlocked the fingers in her right hand with Miranda’s left and lightly swung their hands back and forth between them as they walked barefoot on the sand, the cool water hitting their feet every now and then. In front of them, Caroline and Cassidy are skipping along, singing random songs, and picking up seashells._

_“Thank you for a wonderful two weeks Miranda,” Andy said. “I appreciate you taking the time away from Runway, which you really didn’t have to, to take care of me. And then whisking us all away for this little getaway. It’s been lovely so far.”_

_Miranda chuckles as she watched her daughters do cartwheels in front of them before looking over at Andy. Smiling, she stopped walking and tugged Andy closer to her and said, “You don’t have to thank me darling. It’s what I should have been doing all along. You deserve this and so much more.”_

_Andy returned the smile and brought her left hand up to cup Miranda’s right cheek. “I love it when you’re smiling and looking this happy.”_

_“YOU make me smile and look this happy,” Miranda said before leaning in to capture Andy’s lips in a passionate kiss._

_“ANDY!”_

_“MOM!”_

_Hearing the girls yelling their names, they both smiled into the kiss before slowly pulling away from one another and looked over to the girls._

_“Yes?” Andy said._

_“Look! The sun is setting!” Caroline said._

_The girls runs back over to them as Andy turned towards the ocean. The sky is lit with hues of pink, orange, purple, and yellow as the sun begins its descent. So consumed with the beautiful view, Andy didn’t even realized that Miranda had pulled her hand away until she turned to talk to Miranda only to find her not there._

_“Miranda?” Andy called out as she turns around to look for her._

_There Miranda knelt, with one knee in the sand, while holding a ring box out in one hand._

_“Andrea, my love, my darling,” Miranda began._

**END**


End file.
